Drazhurin Yzura
Drazhurin is an Elf in his 300s'. An assassin by nature and extremely deadly, Drazhurin plays the role of an Antagonist in the world of OG42. Personality While on assignments, Drazhurin maintains a cool, constant demanor at all times; he is a professional, after all, and he intends to look the part. However, when he is off the job, he exhibits quirks and traits picked up from his years with the goblins; a crude sense of humor and an apparent lack of manners, even for an Elf. He is a surprisingly potent opponent in a drinking contest, and can weave an elegant tapestry of curses when in an argument. Backstory Drazhurin was born shortly before a great expansion project in rural England caused the razing of a wide swathe of forest. By today's standards, the way the English government dealt with the woods was inhumane, by the standards of 2172, it was no less than a crime against the planet. However, none of these things stopped the expansion. This forest in particular was home to many Fae; Elves in particular were commonplace, however hidden they may have been. Their hubris was such that they believed their great trees could not be burned by the hottest of fire or cut by the sharpest axe, however, this was proven false. The English has created great engines, coal powered smoke-belching abominations that cut and burned their precious home to the ground. In the confusion, young Drazhurin - then known only as Knell - was separated from his family, and ended up in an urban area near London. He would not have lasted long if it weren't for a roaming band of goblins that happened across him. Their leader, an old, experienced goblin, decided they would raise the young elf in their ways: the ways of the thief, the assassin, the lurker. As he grew, Knell soon surpassed his goblin peers in almost every field. He was quick, his blades swung true, and most importantly, he knew how to pick a fight. Within 30 years, he had learned all that the goblins had to offer, and earned the title Drazhurin: an Elven name given only to those who dwelled in the night, meaning literally "Illuminated by None, save for the stars." While the goblins thought it was pompous and foolhardy, Drazhurin accepted his title gladly. He roamed the world as a hired assassin, taking bounties and heads with unforeseen skill and lethality. It was not long before a certain job had him undercover at a particular high school in Osaka, Japan... Appearance Like all elves, Drazhurin's true appearance is masked by magic, making him appear much younger than he really is. However, he lacks the vanity that many elves display proudly. He is only ever found in his armor, which some say he never takes off. His features are fair and angular, however hidden behind his armor they may be. He is tall and slim, as expected of elves, and has raven black hair. He has piercing green eyes and is almost never seen smiling. Abilities Drazhurin is proficient in many weapons, but his deadliest weapon is his suit of armor. Heavily enchanted and enhanced, this armor reacts to the user's thoughts and sprouts blades anywhere along its exterior. This can be useful for a number of things, but mainly, Drazhurin uses it to become insanely lethal in close quarters. In a pinch, the top half of the armor can slide off Drazhurin's body and form a long, thin, and wickedly sharp blade. Alongside Drazhurin's impeccable melee prowess, he also possesses an aptitude for magic, specifically, one geared towards assassinations and poison. There are a variety of spells he can cast, including the following: Ichorite Lance - Drazhurin concentrates his magical energy into a rather large, thin spike made of crystallized toxins. He can then aim and fire the spike at blistering speeds. This spell has high penetration abilities and can travel through all but the strongest of magical barriers. Ichorite Field - Slamming his hands to the ground, Drazhurin creates an AoE field of Ichorite spikes, with the same properties as the Ichorite Lance. The shards are brittle and break easily, but secrete deadly venom. Ichorite Blessing - Enchants a weapon (or in Drazhurin's case, a blade from his armor) with a poisonous aura, slightly increasing damage and poisoning all who touch it. A rather simple spell that lasts for a while. The effects of the poison, however, are geared entirely towards damaging unarmored foes. Most forms of physical protection will defend against it, however, should the blade touch flesh, the poison will seep through the victim's pores on contact, paralyzing whatever limb the blade touches. If the blade penetrates flesh, the poison will quickly spread through the victim's body. The average human will have roughly 10 minutes before death. Drazhurin's stats are as follows: Physical: SS Durability: B Magic: A This puts Drazhurin at a High Rank Commander Antagonist level. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fae Category:Antagonist Category:Arcane Category:Accepted Character